


One Piece PETs: Your Captain Speaking

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [153]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Foreign Language, Languages, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Robin teach Luffy different languages, as well as other things. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Your Captain Speaking

**One Piece PETs: Your Captain Speaking**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This culture-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:39 P.M.*****

 

"Mm~!" Nami hummed as she lay on her bed. "Oh, Couch Cat, I needed that."

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed as he lay beside Nami.

 

The Booted Puss and the Monkey had just finished romping around. Now, they were just basking in the afterglow.

 

" _Ne_ , Luffy," Nami spoke.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

"I was wondering...do you mind when I sometimes speak Swedish?"

 

"Not really," Luffy answered.

 

"I had to ask because sometimes I feel like you might not be able to understand me." Nami explained.

 

"Well, I didn't say anything because I just thought that was how you were," Luffy replied.

 

"Oh," Nami muttered. "um, Lu, I know this is random, but do you know any other languages other than your own?"

 

"Uhhhh..." Luffy muttered. "Nooooo...?"

 

"Really?" Nami inquired as she lifted her head. "How come?"

 

"I dunno," Luffy answered, putting his hands behind his head. "I guess I just never thought about it."

 

"That can't really be it," Nami said. "there must be some other reason."

 

"Well..." Luffy began. "that's not the only thing that I never learned, since growing up, I never really went to school."

 

"You didn't?" Nami asked, surprised. "How come?"

 

"My grandpa," Luffy answered. "All he cared about was making me a Marine, so I never had time for school."

 

"Oh, you poor thing!" Nami cried, hugging the Monkey Man.

 

"It's okay, Nami," Luffy assured. "I turned out okay, for the most part."

 

"Well...yeah," Nami spoke. "but it's amazing how you were able to make it out on the seas this long without knowing how to speak another language."

 

"Eh," Luffy shrugged. "guess I'm just lucky."

 

_'Lucky to even be alive, that is,'_ he thought.

 

_'Damn that crazy grandpa of his!'_ Nami thought.

 

Luffy yawned.

 

"Well...I'm goin' to sleep now," he spoke as he turned on one side. "G'night, Nami."

 

"'Night, Luffy..." Nami replied.

 

However, she didn't fall asleep right away. Nami looked at her sleeping boyfriend with a concerned expression and Luffy just lied there, snoring.

 

_'My poor captain,'_ Nami thought. _'I wish there was a way I could help him.'_

 

That was when a light bulb appeared over her head.

 

"That's it...!" she whispered.

 

*****The next day*****

 

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Could you come here, please?"

 

Luffy is sitting in the kitchen, about to take a bite out of an enormous sandwich.

 

"Uh...can it wait?" Luffy asked. "I'm in the middle of something!"

 

"Come here now, Mister!" Nami demanded.

 

"Yes, ma'am...!" Luffy squeaked as he ran out of the kitchen.

 

He left his sandwich behind as he did, and who should happene to see it but Usopp, who walked in right after Luffy left.

 

"Ooh!" Usopp chirped as he went and picked it up. "Well, hello, Delicious!"

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

Luffy sighed as he went to go look for Nami.

 

"This had better be worth missing my pre-lunch sandwich," he grumbled.

 

He entered the library and blinked in curiosity as he saw Nami and Robin dressed as teachers.

 

"Um...why are you two dressed as teachers?" he asked, confused.

 

"Because this is your new language class," Nami answered. "Robin and I are gonna teach you everything you need to know about the required languages of the seas!"

 

"R-really?" Luffy asked, surprised.

 

"Really," Robin answered. "Nami told me about you not being able to go to school and all."

 

"Which is why we wanna fix that," Nami added. "Now, sit down."

 

Luffy did as he was told.

 

"We'll start with the basics," Nami started. "Robin?"

 

"Right," Robin nodded. "the Russian and Swedish words for meat are _myaso_ and _Kött_."

 

Luffy drooled a bit at this.

 

"Sweetie, wipe your mouth." Nami told him.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized as he wiped the drool away. "I'm kinda hungry."

 

***Grrrrrwwwwl...!!***

 

"See?" Luffy asked.

 

Robin just chuckled while Nami sighed.

 

"I'll tell you what, Luffy," Nami spoke up. "If you're good, I'll have Sanji make you a big meal."

 

"Yes, Nami!" Luffy beamed.

 

"Very good," Nami smiled. "now, the Swedish word for monkey is _apa_."

 

" _Apa_..." Luffy repeated.

 

"Very good!" Nami chirped.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

"The word for tangerine is the same in Swedish," Nami said.

 

"But it's different in Russian," Robin added. "it's _Mandarin_."

 

" _Mandarin_ ," Luffy repeated.

 

"Wonderful," Robin praised. "You're doing very good, Luffy."

 

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy spoke.

 

"You're welcome," Robin replied.

 

After Luffy got through the basics of the day, and since he behaved so well, Nami kept her promise to have Sanji cook Luffy a big meal.

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy said.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" Nami replied.

 

"You deserve it," Robin told him. "after all, you are a good student."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

The next few days, Robin and Nami continued teaching Luffy the basics. They even started to teach him some phrases.

 

"If you want to say, 'May I use your transponder snail?', use the phrase ' _Får jag använda din transponder snigel?_ '" Nami explained to Luffy.

 

"' _Får jag använda din transponder snigel?_ '" Luffy repeated.

 

"Good job!" Nami praised, petting Luffy.

 

Luffy smiled proudly at himself.

 

"Here's the next phrase," Robin said. "Are you ready?"

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"All right," Robin said. "to say 'Which way to the nearest island?' in Russian would be ' _Kakoy put' do blizhayshego ostrova?_ '"

 

"' _Kakoy put' do blizhayshego ostrova?_ '" Luffy repeated.

 

"Good!" Nami praised. "You're really getting the hang of this!"

 

"Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, hon!"

 

   Robin smiled at Luffy. The next few days, Luffy started getting the hang of both Russian and Swedish. Nami couldn't be any prouder, and the same went for Robin. Before long, Luffy started to look forward to the lessons almost everyday.

 

That is...until the day he let it slip to Zoro that he didn't know a lot of Spanish...and the Tiger man responded as such.

 

"You're kidding, right?! You're Brazilian!!"

 

"Hey, don't blame me, blame my grandpa!" Luffy retorted. "He's the one who wanted to make me a marine and made me neglect my studies!!"

 

"No excuses!" Zoro barked. "From this day forth, I will pound every bit of _Español_ into you until you eat, sleep, and breathe it!"

 

And boy, did he mean it. Zoro proved to be a little more brutal than Nami and Robin.

 

"Look here, Luffy," he started. "You're not going anywhere until you've learned everything I taught you! Got it?!"

 

"I can't even take a break?" Luffy asked.

 

"NO!!"

 

"EEP!!!"

 

_'Mommy...!'_ Luffy thought.

 

"Now then," Zoro started, "we'll start with Spanish numbers."

 

Luffy gulped.

 

"Now, repeat after me," Zoro said. "Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince--"

 

"Slow down!!!" Luffy interrupted. "I can't remember all of that!"

 

"NO INTERRUPTING!!!" Zoro shouted. "Now where was I? ...Oh, right. Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte!"

 

"I can't repeat all of that!" Luffy whined. "I wish Nami was here~!"

 

"No whining!" Zoro snapped.

 

Luffy was at his wit's end.

 

_'Nami, save me!'_ he mentally cried.

 

*****Later*****

 

"I hope Luffy's doing all right," Nami spoke, worriedly. "Zoro's been pretty hard on him, lately."

 

"He won't let Luffy out of the library until he's learned Spanish." Usopp added.

 

"What?!" Nami asked. "Is he out of his mind!?"

 

"I dunno," Usopp replied. "ask him."

 

"I think I will," Nami spoke as she went to go look for the Tiger Man in question.

 

***BAM!!!***

 

She kicked down the door to the library.

 

"What this I hear about you torturing Luffy!?" she asked.

 

"I'M SAVED!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Stay outta this, Nami!" Zoro shouted. "This is for his own good!!"

 

"Don't give me any o' that!" Nami snapped. "If you wanna teach Luffy, you don't treat him like he's a prisoner!!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

 

"Sweetie, hush, I've got this." Nami told him.

 

"Yes, ma'am." Luffy complied.

 

"Mama's boy," Zoro muttered.

 

"Am not!" Luffy barked.

 

"Could've fooled me." Zoro said.

 

"If you want Luffy to learn the right way," Nami started, "you have to use positive reinforcement, like me and Robin."

 

"Uh-huh, yeah," Zoro replied. "Like that's gonna happen."

 

A tick mark appeared on Nami's forehead.

 

*****A few minutes later*****

 

Zoro is sitting on the floor, a bulging bump on the back of his head.

 

"Ow...!" he murmured.

 

"Jerk." spoke Nami. "Come on, Luffy. Let's get you a snack."

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome!" Nami replied.

 

In the kitchen, Luffy is eating a Salisbury steak with barbecue sauce.

 

"Yummy~!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Don't mention it," responded the cook.

 

Nami sat next to Luffy smiling as she pet him.

 

"You poor thing," she said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

 

"And I thought Gramps was too hard on me," Luffy spoke up. "well, at least Zoro didn't leave me stranded in a jungle."

 

"True," Nami concurred. "and he didn't learn his parenting skills from Korea."

 

"That's also true," Luffy added.

 

Nami hugged Luffy.

 

"Still, he was a little extreme, huh?" she asked.

 

"No kidding!" Luffy answered. "He was going way too fast, and he didn't even praise me!"

 

"That jerkass," spoke Nami. "If you wanted to know Spanish, I could've taught you."

 

"Can you please teach me?" Luffy asked. "Pretty please, Nami?"

 

"Of course, Luffy," Nami answered. "You didn't even have to ask."

 

   So, Luffy began his Spanish lessons and he, astoundingly, excelled at it. This was mainly because Portuguese and Spanish were so similar. Nami was very proud of him and always praised him for paying attention. Luffy always looked forward to his rewards, soon after.

 

   To repay Nami for teaching him, he taught her Portuguese. Nami giggled whenever she rolled his tongue when he pronounced his Rs. She thought it was sexy.

 

In fact, she thought of another way to reward him.

 

"Luffy," Nami spoke up.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

Without warning, Nami kissed him, causing him to blush red.

 

"Mmph...!" he cried, muffled.

 

"Mmm...!" Nami moaned as she pressed her tongue against Luffy's lips.

 

They made for a good ten minutes before Nami broke the kiss, leaving a thin thread of saliva. A pause...until Luffy picked Nami up bridal style.

 

"Let's take a quick study break," he spoke up. "Say...in the Women's Quarters?"

 

"Of course, captain," Nami answered.

 

Luffy smirked before he carried Nami away.

 

*****One hour and fifteen minutes later*****

 

Nami panted as Luffy kissed her neck.

 

"How'd you like your new reward...?" she asked.

 

"... _Increíble_...!" Luffy whispered.

 

" _Me alegra que pienses así,_ " Nami replied.

 

(A/N: Translation- "Glad you think so,")

 

Luffy grinned as he and Nami kissed.

 

" _Gracias_ , Nami."

 

" _De nada_ , Luffy."

 

Then, Nami sighed as she lied next to Luffy, wrapping her arms around him.

 

"We can resume study lessons later," she told him. "I just wanna lie here with you."

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed. "Nami... _tu eres mi corazon_."

 

Nami smiled.

 

" _Te Amo_ , Luffy." she spoke.

 

Luffy smiled as he hugged Nami, who fell asleep in his arms.

 

" _Me encanta verte_ , Nami." he whispered as he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while, now. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I sort of mentioned that Nami taught Luffy some Swedish a few times.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
